


I love you

by ALeeHolmes



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AFTER SEASON 11 EPISODE 11 </p>
<p>I wrote this short fic in class so it's probably not the best but I think it's adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

“you know?” Morgan asked  
“I know” Reid's voice broke “I know” he buried his face and wrapped his arms around Morgan  
“Good, because I mean it” Morgan smiled and pulled away slowly “see you tomorrow”  
Reid smiled and began walking away when Garcia returned 

“Guyyssss” she slurs “aww look at you” Garcia softly stumbled closer holding Morgan's arm as support 

“Come on momma back inside” Morgan propped her up “little help here baby boy” 

Reid just stood there eyes fixed on Morgan  
“Reid” Morgan said waking him from his day dream  
“Yeah sorry” Reid said and rushed to Garcia’s side helping her walk “this would be easier if she wasn't purposely pulling us down” Reid huffed  
Garcia started laughing “we should do more shots”  
“Garcia I think you consumed enough alcohol for now” Reid laughed  
“No fun” she pouted but started pulling herself down and sat on the ground “wanna know a secret” she hiccuped  
“Right now baby girl I wanna-“ Morgan began  
“Shhh!” Garcia spat “ ok so Savannah saw yous guys hug or whateva and she sent me out to break it up but I think it wass reallly hot”

\-----  
Reid stood at his apartment door fumbling through his things, it was almost midnight and he was locked out.  
Quickly he shot a text to Morgan asking if he's seen his keys  
After a few seconds of no response Reid turned and made his way back to the office. 

When he arrived at the BAU Hotch was just on his way out  
“What are you doing here Reid?” Hotch asked  
“I forgot my keys” Reid said embarrassed since he left over 3 hours ago  
“Do you want me to wait for you? I can drive you home”  
“Thanks but you live on the other side of town and I can just walk”  
“It's really not a problem”  
Reid smiled letting Hotch know it was fine, and both men continued on their own

When Reid arrived at his desk he noticed someone sitting in Morgan's office  
“Hey what are-“ he stopped himself as he noticed the mystery person was Morgan  
“You left your keys at my place” Morgan held them up  
“You could have just texted me” Reid said walking to Morgan  
“I did, you never replied” Morgan smirked  
Reid glanced at his phone “it must have died”  
“I figured, which is why I'm here” Morgan laugh  
“You really didn't have to” Reid said grabbing his keys and putting them in his bag  
“If I didn't you'd probably be sleeping here”  
Reid slowly moved closer till he was in front of Morgan “who says id have a problem sleeping here”  
“Well in that case” Morgan chuckled as he pushed Reid into the wall and kissed him.  
The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to them it felt like a year  
Reid slowly pulled away and looked up at Morgan who was smiling  
“What you didn't like it?” Morgan asked  
“No I did it's just” Reid paused “ I should probably get home” he turned and began walking away  
Just as he was about to step in the elevator he turned around and rushed to Morgan who was now sitting at his desk  
“Reid I- ” Morgan said surprised as Reid approached him  
“Shut up” Reid said as he grabbed Morgan's face kissing him. After a few seconds Morgan pulled Reid on his lap and deepened the kiss  
Reid let out a soft moan as he felt one of Morgan's hands playing in his hair  
Eventually it became hard to breathe and as reluctant as they were they started to pull away  
They were quite, which was odd for them but neither one wanted to talk so they just sat there looking into each other’s eyes and listening to the sound of their breath. 

Eventually Reid spoke “can I tell you something?”  
“Sure anything pretty boy” Morgan smiled  
“I- well I um” Reid began  
“Yeah” Morgan pulled Reid closer  
“You know”  
“I know”  
Reid gave a small laugh “we should go home”  
“Don't kill the moment kid”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: smashedglassnerd


End file.
